Ninja Murasaki (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 14 Sergeant-Major Purple Ninja Murasaki collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu *Release date: 1980's In the 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Ninja Murasaki appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes with one hand lowered to his side and the other raised upward. *Miniature Keshi series *Release date: Unknown This miniature Murasaki figurine is available in a tan color base. It is crafted in a rather chibi format with both hands maintained in a pouncing posture and his position is that of a crouching stance. These pieces are available in many colors but remain the same in terms of the mold. Pieces included in this set are Android 8, General White, Nam, Ninja Murasaki, Commander Red, General Blue, Pirate Robot, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Master Roshi, Master Roshi pumped-up, Emperor Pilaf, Buyon, Major Metallitron, Colonel Silver, Goku (Kamehameha), Goku with Power Pole, Jackie Chun, Great Ape Goku, and the Kickboxer. Banpresto *Mini Collection 2 series *Release date: 2004 This set included a few Dragon Ball characters in miniature scale. Purple was included among the pieces in this set and is portrayed with an angry snarl, gritting his teeth and keeping his hand in a tight fist. Others included in the same Mini Collection 2 set are Upa, Mercenary Tao, General Blue, Nam, Jackie Chun, Korin, Android 8, Goku with his orange gi, and Goku with his winter clothes. All the figurines come in miniature boxes with their image on front. *DWC Dragonball series *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto DWC series includes Sergeant-Major Purple Ninja Murasaki as collectible number DB036 in the miniature series and was released in August, 2009. The figure comes with both hands tightly gripped and both legs spread apart. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with the character image in front, as do all the other figurines in this set. The Purple figurine stands at 7.5 cm. Others included in this same set are Commander Red, Staff Officer Black, Buyon, Major Metallitron, Suno, Kid Goku with winter clothing, and Android 8. Epoch *Battle of Muscle Tower DX set *Release date: 1986 This was a genuinely nice play set released by Epoch in 1986, which included a nice repertoire of characters and a recreation of this extremely memorable part of the Dragon Ball saga. Entitled "Battle of Muscle Tower," the entire Red Ribbon Army base known as Muscle Tower is depicted in this DX play set, including miniature collectibles of some of the affiliates and members of the Red Ribbon Army such as Major Metallitron, General White, Sergeant-Major Purple Ninja Murasaki, Buyon, and Android 8. Others also included in this great set are Goku, Suno, the Jingle Village Chief, and Suno. The set has many floors and stages which allows the figurines to be placed on. Also, it can be opened and closed to depict the scenery from the series. When it is closed, the Muscle Tower’s outer exterior is also grafted to a near-perfect status. This is a great set for any fan of the Muscle Tower and no collection is complete without this amazing compilation of Red Ribbon Army members all in one set. Sergeant-Major Purple Ninja Murasaki actually has two pieces that are unique in this set. One is in his stealthy hiding position, as he is using his camouflage technique to hide underneath a rock in order to deceive Goku and the other is on the upper floor, where he is about to unleash Android 8. The figurine depicting him attempting to hide portrays him in a stealthy position. *Battle of Muscle Tower DX set *Release date: 1986 Entitled "Battle of Muscle Tower," the entire Red Ribbon Army base known as Muscle Tower is depicted in this DX play set released by Epoch in 1986. The set has many floors and stages which allows the figurines to be placed on. Also, it can be opened and closed to depict the scenery from the series. When it is closed, the Muscle Tower’s outer exterior is also grafted to a near-perfect status. This is a great set for any fan of the Muscle Tower and no collection is complete without this amazing compilation of Red Ribbon Army members all in one set. Sergeant-Major Purple Ninja Murasaki actually has two pieces that are unique in this set. One is in his stealthy hiding position, as he is using his camouflage technique to hide underneath a rock in order to deceive Goku and the other is on the upper floor, where he is about to unleash Android 8. The figurine depicting him as he unleashes Android 8 portrays him with both hands to his sides and his feet spread out. *Epoch Mini Set No. 46 *Release date: 1987 These miniature 4-piece character sets were released by Epoch in 1987. The No. 46 set included Sergeant-Major Purple Ninja Murasaki in a fighting stance. The pieces are all in a light green rubber texture. Also, they come with a yellow base and a large-scale Goku figurine for this set. The packaging background for each and every set has a unique image layout. This one portrays Goku, Buyon, Master Roshi, and Ninja Murasaki. *Epoch Mini Set No. 47 *Release date: 1987 These miniature 4-piece character sets were released by Epoch in 1987. The No. 47 set included Sergeant-Major Purple Ninja Murasaki in a battle-ready stance. The pieces are all in a light green rubber texture. Also, they come with a yellow base and a large-scale Master Roshi figurine for this set. The packaging background for each and every set has a unique image layout. This one portrays Goku, General White, pumped-up Master Roshi, and a pain-ridden Ninja Murasaki. MegaHouse *Capsule Memories series *Release date: 2005 The first MegaHouse series to incorporate Purple was a capsule special edition set released in March 2005. The series, entitled “Memories,” portrayed previous scenes with Goku and others from the original Dragon Ball series. This specific diorama portrayed Purple along with Goku in their comedic yet deadly scuffle, with Goku getting the upper hand by pouring boiling water down a tube directly into Purple’s mouth. Of course, Purple was using the atmosphere to disguise himself from Goku by staying underwater and maintaining the camouflage effect. However, Goku’s meddling ends up burning Purple while he held his breath beneath the pond. There is great detail in Purple’s facial reaction, including his great deal of pain due to this burning and the overall impression placed on his bulging eyes from the effect of the boiling water. *Capsule Memories series *Release date: 2005 MegaHouse also released the same aforementioned figurine set in a gold base as an alternate coloring scheme. Also released in March 2005 as a part of the Memories series, this is the same figurine set that portrays Purple in agony. As a special gold variant, the production of this set was limited but serves as a nice alternate collectible for those interested in different color schemes. *Capsule Neo Makafushigi series *Release date: 2007 The second MegaHouse series to incorporate Purple was a capsule neo special edition set released in January 2007. The series, entitled “Makafushigi,” portrayed previous scenes with Goku and others from the original Dragon Ball series. It also collected a few previously released scenes for a re-release in this set. This specific diorama, which portrayed Purple being burned by boiling water, was one of the pieces that were re-released in this capsule neo set. Aside from the minor alterations in terms of the insert photos that came with the piece, there is little difference in the actual diorama from its previous release. *Capsule Neo Makafushigi series *Release date: 2007 MegaHouse also released the same aforementioned figurine set in a gold base as an alternate coloring scheme. Also released in January 2007 as a part of the Makafushigi series, this is the same figurine set that portrays Purple in agony. As a special gold variant, the production of this set was limited but serves as a nice alternate collectible for those interested in different color schemes. There is some very slight difference in terms of the monochrome paint job here, having a slightly brighter gold coloring scheme from the previous 2005 piece. Plex *Dragon Ball Anime Heroes series Part 1 *Release date: 2007 Plex has released an assortment of basic figures in the “Mini Big Head” style. Released in March 2007, this assortment, entitled “Anime Heroes” Part 1 has a wide variety of characters, including Sergeant-Major Purple. This Purple mini figure comes with a basic stance, with both hands to his sides and both legs spread out. The mini figurines in this set go for a rather adorable and cute look and stand at about 4.5 cm (1.7 inches). *Ultimate Technique series *Release date: 2009 Plex has also released an assortment of “Ultimate Technique” figurines, the title given due to the attack stances that the figures come in. Released in March, 2009, this is a chibi series displaying numerous techniques the characters have portrayed in the series. Purple was released in this set with the breathing tube, showing him underwater as he maintains his breathing through the tube and allows air in and out, with the puddle above him creating a rift in the water. Of course, since this figurine is designed to be an underwater display, his initial construct is completely colored in different shades of blue to better depict this scene and add to the effect of the environment. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise